Ringing of the Bell
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: The ringing of the bell marks the life of one. bad summary just read and find out more


Hello so here is a story I wrote trying to get back into writing again. the inspiration of the story came from the 2018 Olympic opening when I heard the bell ring. not my best work but it was something to help the creative juices flowing again.

* * *

 **Dong**

A bell rang clearly out its song high in the tower of a castle. Clear and clean it rang but the reason why it rang wasn't a good sign for one. I was the song of death and it rang out to tell all that someone had passed away. The song was a deep, deep ring as if it was pulling life away as it rang. Everyone for a couple miles could hear the ringing of the bell and all knew what it meant.

 **Dong**

A lone carriage made its way down a street lined in black by its people. They were there to mourn the death of yet another heir to the throne. This wasn't something new to the country as it was a very difficult time. The king's father had cause a fierce war between three other countries which in turn lead to many of his sons joining the battlefront to protect their country and people.

 **Dong**

The carriage carried the casket of the seventh prince to die in battle. Also he was the last of what the kingdom called the band of seven whom fought to end the war, which caused the people to lose hope. The prince was also the oldest, which caused the people to feel even more sad and depressed. The only heirs to the throne were now the king's bastard sons. The people didn't know of either of the two until they showed themselves on the battle field. The two brothers walked behind the casket and behind a young woman whom was walking beside the king.

 **Dong**

The woman was the wife of the man on the carriage. She was the people's hope as she was of the people and also carried a piece of the prince inside her. The child had the hopes to sit on its grandfather's throne. That is if it was a male child but until it was born everyone assumes it will be a male child. The king placed a hand on the woman's shoulder as they walked down the path towards the cemetery where they would lay the body next to his brothers. It also represented the end of years of war and a time for peace.

 **Dong**

The two brothers behind the woman were blank faced as they walked to place their half-brother in to his final resting place in the royal crypt. They glanced at the people that lined the street and inwardly glared as they people bowed knowing that they would rather spit at their feet instead of bowing. The king had only announced that the two brothers would be in line to take the throne once word that the prince was returning home with a battle wound that was unknown if it would heal or not. The wound had in fact healed but the prince had been poisoned sometime after to which it was thought that the bastard sons had done it. It was still being investigated if the brothers had done it but at the same time the brothers knew they were innocent of the matter.

 **Dong**

The brother themselves hadn't known that they were of royal blood until the king came looking for their mother. The brothers had grown up in a small cottage near the edge of the kingdom where no one really lived except hermits and monks. Their own mother had been scolding about who their father was until the day she passed on. From then on the brothers where on their own and lived peacefully. Now they wish for anything but to be the unknown children of the king they had been and lived their lives away from this circus.

 **Dong**

The bell rang the last time as a sign of the seventh sons passing. The perception continued on to the tomb and laid the prince next to his brothers. A priest said a few words and the woman went up and placed a rose and a snow drop on the casket before the casket was pushed inside and the door to the tomb was closed. The priest said a final prayer and with that the funeral was finished. The woman was led to a waiting pallet to carry her back to the palace to rest. The brothers followed behind on horses almost like guards for the woman but in truth they said they didn't want to be carried by people but horses were fine. The brothers noticed that the streets felt better now that the people were going about their lives as if nothing had just happened.

Once back at the palace the three member party sat around a table. They had been joined by one of the king's attendants as they discussed where they go from there.

"So what happens now? Do we wait on the child or do we have to prepare for one of us to claim the throne?" The younger of the brothers said

"His majesty says we do a bit of both. While waiting on my child to arrive, Sesshomaru will be prepared to take the throne." The woman said

"What about me? The brother said again

"Inuyasha, be respectful. Lady Kagome just lost a husband and is heavenly pregnant. Let's try to keep her relaxed as to not cause her to birth the child before it's time." The brother named Sesshomaru said.

"As the mother of the heir I have a say. I would like it documented that even if it's a boy I would like it to grow up until it's ten years old before it starts it's lessons as the next heir" Kagome said

"Noted, I will bring this request to the king for his seal. But I don't think he will mind" an attendant said and went to the king.

"How far along are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked as servants brought in tea and biscuits

"I'm about six months. I am told by the king to rest until it's born. This time is hopefully for peace as we work together with the three countries and create a world at peace" Kagome said

"I will do my best to bring peace to this country and show the other countries that we have changed and are ready to be peaceful." Sesshomaru said

"I will join the guards and protect this palace, your child and you Kagome to last breath on my body" Inuyasha said

"I know you two will do all you said and more. Now I am to retire." Kagome said as she got up and left the room leaving the brothers to talk as they use to back in their little hut away from all of society

"Brother what do you think will happen if the child Kagome carries is still? Will we still have to take the throne? I ask only because I want to go back to how our lives were before" Inuyasha asked

"Honestly I don't think our lives could ever go back to the way they were. The country knows who we are and what our parentage is so we can't be invisible anymore. My hope is that we can make an impression on the people and make them see us more than just the bastard twins of the king. If you want I won't hold it against you if you want to leave, but I am going to stay here and try and make the best of the situation that we are now in." Sesshomaru said

"If you're staying then I will stay. We have never been apart and I don't want to start now. I will do as I said and join the guard and hopefully find my way up the ranks to a position that I am respected" Inuyasha said as he finished the last of the biscuits.

"Well said my son." The King said as he entered the room

"Your majesty" the boys said as they got up to bow

"You don't have to bow to me anymore. I am your father and I am sorry I wasn't there for you two when I should have been. This war was the cause of so much grief but in a way as a blessing. I still have two sons even after the war took seven from me. I am not going to sugar coat this but we have a lot to do to prove to the people that you both aren't just, pardon this, "bastards". We have to show them that you are what this kingdom needs by having lived among its people and know the problems." The king said

"And what of the child Lady Kagome carries?" Inuyasha asked

"For now I agree with Kagome's thought. Right now let the child grow as any child does. Let it play in the mud and make messes it will learn soon enough what needs to be done. We also don't know if it's a male or female, or if it will survive to adulthood so for now I will train you both how to lead this kingdom and we shall take it one day at a time." The king said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded in acceptance of what had been said. It was time for the kingdom to move on to new and better times and focus on the future not the past.

 **Ding**

The bell was once again ringing but this time it was joyous and happy. It was ringing to proclaim a different type of news instead of what it had been use to ringing for a long time. It was ringing in such a way that it made all who heard it feel happy. The bell's song sparked more hope to the kingdom that it knew. As the bell rang out it brought many people from the field's running back to the city to find the cause of such celebration.

 **Ding**

In a room in the palace that had windows that faced the gardens lay a woman tired from the effort she had just finished to bring forth the cause of the joyous bell ringing. Kagome lay propped up by pillows and had maids cleaning up around her. She had just birthed the child everyone hoped for and then some.

"How are you feeling Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the chamber

"Honestly Inuyasha no more of this Lady Kagome stuff. Please we are family just Kagome and to answer your question, I'm sore but that is to be expected. Renkotsu would have been proud to know his first born was a son and a daughter." Kagome said

"Did he have names chosen before he passed or do you need time to pick them?"

"Renkotsu wanted to name our son after a solider friend he had that passed before he met me and I was to choose the name of our daughter. I haven't seen either of them as they were small, the midwife wanted to check them over before I saw them in case one was to weak."

"A wise decision after all that you have been through the last few months. I am sure that they are strong and healthy for you are just that" Sesshomaru said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him

"Sesshomaru, you weren't supposed to be home until next week" Inuyasha said

"Well I was able to finish quickly and I also was able to bring back an old friend of ours" Sesshomaru said before opening the door again. Once opened, a woman walked in and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Hello Lady Kagome, nice to see you again" the woman said

"Kikyo, it's been so long since we last saw each other." Kagome said

"I know, I am now ambassador to this kingdom and you won't get rid of me that easily" Kikyo said

"Sesshomaru, you never said where you went before you left" Inuyasha asked

"Oh, his ma…Father and I were invited to go to the Norther kingdom for peace talks. Very boring" Sesshomaru said

 **Ding**

A crowd was gathered around in the court yard of the palace. They were all there to get a glimpse of the children born to the throne. Everyone was waiting to see if their hopes came true. They all cheered loudly as they saw the King come out. The king stood at the balcony with Kagome and the brothers behind him.

"My friends, my country we are here today to celebrate a wonderful occasion. It has been six months since a glorious miracle happened. Though my sons are no longer among us, we still have a piece of one of them. My oldest son Renkotsu left behind a bright future and I will let the mother of that future introduce you to it." The king said filled with love and mystery. Kagome came up next to him with a smile that could warm the coldest of days

"Everyone my husband before he died told me that he was so proud to have served you and felt honored that he was able to protect such wonderful people. He left behind a loving family and would never meet the future I carried. He may never meet the future but I bring you the future. Renkotsu gave us a double miracle; I birthed twins who shall be known as Shippo and Rin." Kagome said. As she finished two servants came up to the balcony and held up the children and the crowd cheered even louder.

 **Ding**

"So what is the plan know that the children are thriving?" Inuyasha asked his father as they waited for Kagome to return from feeding and caring for the children.

"Sesshomaru will be an acting regent until Shippo is old enough to rule, though if things go we might not be a country in the same way as before." The king said

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked

"The war cost this kingdom a lot of problems and lost us trade and resources. It is going to take this country a long time before we can be considered strong again. We are going to have to work extra hard at rebuilding ties to the other kingdoms and patch the wounds from the war. Through the rebuilding process we will change as a people and I hope for the better" the King said

"So will the other kingdoms re-start trade agreements with us?" Inuyasha asked

"I am working on it. The east and south are agreeable but it's the north is a little but more of a trouble as they are bitter to how the war ended. But I am confident that we will be able to change their mind." Sesshomaru said.

 **Ding**

On the seventh anniversary of the twin's birth, the Kingdom was thriving and had healed many wounds that had been caused. The Kingdom was on its way its way to being the strongest of the four kingdoms and was also most prosperous. It was the end of summer and Rin and Kagome were tending a garden that honored the late princes.

"Mommy can we add some new flowers to the garden?" Rin asked one afternoon

"Sure, but let's add them in the spring. I know it's a long time away but it will be better as we are going to be heading into the fall soon and flowers don't grow well" Kagome replied

"Ok I want to plant some pretty blue flowers and roses."

"Well how about we ask the green house to start the roses as they can grow in the winter." Rin smiled and ran off to the green house. Kagome smiled and realized that Rin was acting more and more like she had as a child. It made it hard for Kagome to see any of Rin's father in her behavior or look.

Rin was a mini Kagome in many ways down to her looks. Rin also was very innocent with her actions and the kingdom loved her for it. It was as if she was their own little angel that had come down from the heavens just for them. She cared for everyone she could and loved to give the flowers she grew to people in the village just to see the smiles that came with them.

Shippo on the other hand, well he had taken to Sesshomaru like a lost puppy looking for a home. Shippo followed Sesshomaru's mannerisms and was learning how to lead the country even though he had three years before he could truly step up to the plate. He did have one habit that no one knew where he got and that was Shippo was a prankster. He would pull pranks on the staff of the palace and village. He did know when things were going too far and would stop himself before things went out of hand.

 **Ding**

Both of the twins did however love their uncles and noticed that one uncle in particular had a something for their mother.

"Sesshomaru, do you like my mother?" Shippo asked one day during his lessons

"Quiet and finish the task" Sesshomaru said as he looked over request for aid from around the kingdom

"I finished. So do you?"

"Start the next set"

"Actually Uncle Sesshomaru, I finished all sets that were planned for the day. So I ask again, do you like my mother?"

"Shippo, I don't know what you're going on about and it needs to stop. I am not going to talk to you about things that are none of a young child's business."

"It does if you want to make my mom happy. Look I may be young but I see when you look at mother that you aren't seeing her as a friend would." Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked up to Shippo

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well you look like uncle Inuyasha does when he looks at aunt Kikyo. There is something in your eyes that is only there when you look at mother. I sometimes see the same thing in her eyes but it's harder to tell because it's the same when she looks at me and Rin. I also know that my mother smiles more when she is with you and according to grandfather; she hasn't truly smiled since father died."

Sesshomaru took a moment to think back at he was just told. Kagome did have a smile when he was around and even when she was feeling miserable. She was never cross when she was with him even when he knew that she should be. He thought about the times she went out of her way just to bring him a cup of tea before she went to bed or to make sure he eat something when he didn't come to dinner.

How many times did Sesshomaru see that Kagome refuse to look at any man in any way other than friendship. She had raised two children "alone" making sure that they had everything they could ever want. He thought of his own mother and how she made sure he and Inuyasha never went without as well. He could see his mother's smile and how it was with him but wasn't the same when with others. There had been one person who could put a genuine smile on his mother's face but one conversation erased it permanently. Sesshomaru now thought how right Shippo was and that now all he wanted to do was make Kagome's smile.

"Shippo, if I were to speak with your mother, what would you say?"

"Rin and I would want to know if you wouldn't mind being called papa or daddy?"

 **Ding Dong Ding**

The bell ran yet again and this time with so much enthusiasm that it spilled into the streets below. It was singing its heart out and telling all the news. It was singing the news of a new beginning. The Bell was also ringing in time with another set of bells that were ringing in the middle of the village. It was a joyous time and children were running around the village with streamers spreading the news that everyone somewhat knew.

 **Ding Dong Ding**

Inside a church people from all over the area gathered. There were also guest from the three kingdoms there to partake in the celebration of a most waited for marriage. The room was quiet as the priest performed the joining of the bride and groom.

"Mother is so beautiful, isn't she" Rin said as she leaned over to whisper to Shippo

"Yeah and the smile she has is Genuine. I know her new husband will make sure it stays that way." Shippo said

"What are the chances of having more siblings?" Rin asked half joking

"Will you two stop chatting and not disrupting the ceremony" Inuyasha said

"Sorry we are just so happy for her" Shippo said

"We all are now shhh" Inuyasha said as he turned back to listen to the priest say the words everyone was waiting for

"By the powers vested in my I declare you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

With that the groom lifted the vale over the brides head and smashed his face into a heated kiss. It was years in the making for that one single kiss. The groom pulled away and then turned his bride and started to walk out of the chapel.

"I give you Prince Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome." The priest said as he followed behind the married couple. The chapel was filled with cheers and congratulating wishes as the couple walked towards the door.

"So are you happy Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked when they were finally alone at the end of the day.

"Very. I have two wonderful Children, a wonderful family and an amazing husband what more could a woman want" Kagome replied as she brushed out her hair on the bed

"I was just concerned when you brought up Renkotsu last night before we parted. I thought you might not want to go through with it" sesshomaru said as he joined her on the bed

"I will tell you this Sesshomaru, I was a little when we parted, especially after dinner but last night I was visited in my dreams by him and he told me that it was time for me to move on. He had seen how I was putting everyone before myself and that now that the twins were grown it was time for me to have some of my own happiness." Kagome said as she put the brush down on her nightstand.

"He is right. Shippo is well on his way to take the throne when the time comes which father has said won't be until he is old enough and Rin is caring for the people just as she should. I know that their father is proud of them."

"I just don't want them to forget their father that's all. He meant so much to me and that it's sad that they don't look more like him or act like him."

"I think that is a good thing. I think if one or both looked like him you wouldn't be here with me." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome to his chest.

"What about yourself? If my fist husband hadn't been injured in the war then you would probably still be in the woods unknown to me"

"Well that is one thing I will never know then right. Now I was told by a certain set of twins that they would like a sibling or two" Sesshomaru said as he turned out the light and enjoyed his new bride.

 **Dong**

Outside up in the tower a bell rang out. It was a gentle sound as it was telling all that it was the last for the night. It was telling everyone a goodnight and sweet dreams. It had finished for the day and would wait until the morning to sing its song once more.


End file.
